


Right beside me

by flashwitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i mean spaceship accident, they were shot down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: Poe is a really, truly, terrible pilot.





	

“You,” Finn said as Poe blinked his way back to consciousness, “are a terrible pilot.”

Poe groaned and tried to roll away, but he couldn’t. he was strapped down to something hard and unyielding and for a moment he felt a wave of panic rise up, but Finn was there and he was smiling (it was a sad smile, but it was a smile) and he was sitting up and talking and not tied to anything, which all meant that whatever was going on, Poe was safe.

“Am not,” he managed. “What happened?”

“We were shot down. That seems to happen a lot to you.” Finn leaned forward. “Can we stop getting shot down? Please? And stop trying to move! You’re strapped down for a reason.”

“Why am I strapped down, Finn?”

“You’re strapped down, Poe, because you crashed your ship and you weren’t wearing your restraints.”  BB-8 beeped something indistinct in the background and Finn turned his head away for a moment. Then he looked back at Poe. “You were standing up when we hit the ground.”

“Ah. So how bad is it?”

“I don’t know. We don’t have much in the way of first aid.” He gestured, and Poe’s eyes followed the gesture, realising for the first time that he wasn’t in their ship.

“Where are we?”  Finn rubbed a hand across his face.

“We’re in a cave.”

“Right. Right. A cave. Of course.”  He paused. “Why are we in a cave?”

“It wasn’t safe to stay with the ship.” Finn glanced around behind him, then looked back at Poe with a strained smile. “I’ve sent off a message, but we have to lay low until they come and get us. It’s okay. It’s fine. We just have to hang out here for a while.”

“You okay?” Poe asked, because that was important.

“Me? Yeah, I’m, hey, don’t do that. Don’t go back to…” he kept talking, but Poe faded away back into the darkness of sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, everything hurt. He groaned and shifted, trying to make the pain stop. But it didn’t. He was still strapped down, but there were less straps and the thing that had been constraining his head was gone. He pushed the straps aside and dragged himself up into a sitting position. His head spun and he vomited, half on himself, half on the floor. He groaned again.

Then Finn was there.

“Hey, you’re up!” He cleaned Poe up quickly and without any sign of disgust, and helped him lie back down. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“I’m not surprised. You’re bruised from head to foot. I don’t think you’ve broken anything, but we’ll have to wait until we get you back to the base to find out for sure. You definitely have a concussion.”

“No I don’t,” Poe said, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

The next time Poe woke up, someone was shouting.

“Jess?” He could recognise the sound of Jessika Pava shouting anywhere.

“What in damn hell have you been up to now, Dameron?”  Her face floated in to view, but Poe turned towards Finn.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked.

“You got shot down. You are in so much trouble, you don’t even know.”

“Not my fault.”

“As cute as this is,” Jess cut in, elbowing Finn in the side, “let’s get your boyfriend home so we can fix him up. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re limping.”

“You’re limping?” Poe asked, because that was important. He sat up, far too fast, and the world swam.

“Hey, stop that,” Finn pushed him back down, and Jess’s hands were there too, pressing him against something soft and yielding.

“We’re going to move you,” Jess said. “Brace up.”  So Poe braced up, as best as he could. These were two people he trusted with pretty much everything, so if they said brace up, he would brace.

The next little while was a confusing whirl of images and noise and sensations.

* * *

 

When things became clear to him again, he was lying in the familiar med-bay at the resistance base. His head wasn’t spinning any more, and while there was a lingering soreness in his muscles, he felt a hundred times better than the last thing he remembered.

His first thought was _ah, that’s better,_ shortly followed by _where’s Finn?_

He didn’t have to look far. Finn was in the bed next to him, one leg encased in a small bacta tank.

“What happened to you?”

“Well,” Finn said, “when you crashed the ship-“

“We were shot down! That so doesn’t count.”

“When you _crashed the ship,_ ” Finn repeated, “my leg got slice open pretty bad. Then I spent the next three days walking on the damn thing looking after some idiot pilot.”

“So it’s infected?”

“It’s infected, yeah.” Finn sighed and sat back against the pillows. “How are you?”

“Sore. But I feel more with it today.” Poe smiled and Finn looked away, fiddling with the edge of his blanket.

“Good.  You had me worried for a while.” 

“Did I say thank you?” Poe asked suddenly. “I don’t remember.”

“You don’t have to-“

“Yeah I do. Thank you, Finn.”  He reached across the gap between their beds and took Finn’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Well, I guess you’re welcome.” Finn squeezed back. Poe smiled and closed his eyes. It was safe to sleep. Finn was there.


End file.
